


Two Assholes Walk into a Theatre

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Questionable Decisions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Bloodyred - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), movies - Freeform, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Blood and Red banter and Blood gets his way.NOTE: This is a little further along in the series, from after they're fucking but before either stubborn asshole acknowledges their feelings.





	Two Assholes Walk into a Theatre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).

> This is another gift fic for silverryu25. You sent in a dialogue prompt with Blood/Horror, and I tried to deliver!
> 
> Shoutout to @an-ironic-cheesecake on Tumblr for beta reading!

“Hey.” Blood stifled a chuckle as Red jumped, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Red scramble to put his book away. He knew he was a paranoid asshole, but Red was still hilariously twitchy around him. Probably saw him as a threat.

He didn’t have time to worry about that right now. Sugar had been dealing with a lot of anxiety since their impromptu stranding, but he was finally beginning to come out of his shell. He and Papyrus had decided to go out for a movie tonight, and wanted to make it an entire group activity. Edge was at work, but he was planning to meet them at the theatre. Unfortunately, this meant that he didn't have time to call his brother and order Red to come along. Blood didn’t give a damn if Red wanted to go, he wasn't going to ruin this.

“There’s a movie playin’ tonight at 6:30. Some kind of action-scifi thing. All the bros are coming, so you’d better get ready.” Blood said, hoping Red could tell how serious he was.

Red groaned, his shoulders slouching even more as he leaned against the bed. “Who wants to go out and see a movie with a bunch of random people? People are all _assholes_.”

Blood wasn’t as quick with jokes any more, but he could sense that there was potential for a lewd remark. He decided to ignore it, wanting to keep his focus on convincing Red to come with them. “What’re you bitching for? If we stayed in for a movie night, there’d still be assholes like me.”

“Yeah, but you ain’t people! It’s different. You’re…” Red trailed off, blushing a little as he mumbled. “You’re a friend.”

Blood stifled a laugh, trying not to obviously roll his eyes. He doubted Red could be so far in denial, but if he wanted to pretend the only thing between them was friendship, then fine. They could figure that out later.

“Well then, how about you come see a movie with your ‘friend’?” He asked, grinning widely as Red flushed brighter. “But if you really don’t want to go, we can always stay home together…” Maybe he would finally get the chance to see just how loud Red could get…

Red must have been thinking the same thing, because now his face was brighter than a stoplight. “I’ll be ready in a few minutes. Fuck off!”

Red slammed the door with his magic, and Blood couldn’t help laughing a little. It was too easy to get to Red, and he was so cute when he bristled like that. Blood would have to do it more often. For now, he meandered back to his own bedroom to get ready. He was already looking forward to acting “friendly” with Red in public…


End file.
